Not only blenders mix things up
by SleepingShadow
Summary: Couples: RW & HG, HP & ... not telling! This story takes place after book six. Harry has been fighting Horocruxs along with Hermione and Ron and they take a rest. All gets very complicated... everything and everyone. Ginny has changed...in a bad way.
1. Chapter 1

**Not only blenders mix things up**

Disclaimer:

All the characters and situations of Harry Potter used in this story are of the legal property of the best writer ever, J.K Rowling. She is the genius.

Author's notes:

This is the first fic I write, and I am enjoying it a lot! I have read lots of good ones, and one day a friend suggested that I should write my own, too.

Most of the characters conserve the attitude and behaving as in the books, except one of them, slightly influenced by a girl I know.

Sorry if my English is Americanised or simply bad English. My first language isn't English, but I will do my best.

**Chapter 1:**

Harry was sitting down next to the enchanted Christmas tree that kept throwing him nuts in the head in the burrow's living room. He was very tired. This last months searching and destroying horocruxs had really been exhausting. Although most of the times Hermione and Ron had been with him, he felt he wasn't himself anymore. His life had turned into kind of a hide and seek game. But besides that, he felt he wasn't…complete. And there was also the Ginny issue. He had broken up with her by the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts, and he had asked her, for her own safety, to move on. And on that moment Harry and decided he would too. The first months without her had been awful, but with time he got over her. Of course, he still liked her as a girl, but he could live without her. But he always had the thought that when the war was over, they would have another chance to be together. He wasn't counting on it, and he was certain that if that chance didn't come, he would not be so devastated. He had come to the conclusion that he was ok with the whole situation and that his decision of breaking up with her had been the right one.

But when he arrived to the Burros to spent Christmas there, he found out Ginny had…changed. Ron told him she had taken his wish to move on´ pretty seriously, because of the fact that she had dated almost all her year group, including some slytherins, and was starting to move on into dating seventh year students. Hermione told him that Ginny was not herself, they weren't friends anymore. She told him that the youngest Weasley had adopted a very strange, nasty and cold behaviour, not talking with her supposed loved ones and when she did, insulting them. She had called Bill a nasty hybrid, told Fleur she was just another French bitch, yelled at Hermione calling her a filthy mudblood, between others. But what surprised Harry more is when her friend told him that his ex girlfriend had suggested to her parents that she really doesn't understand why everyone opposes the _dark Lord,_ that if people cooperated with him they wouldn't even be at war.

Harry at first didn´t believe at first the situation was so bad. He thought that maybe Ginny was in such a bad mood she exploded at people sometimes. But just a bit after his arrival to the Burrow, he bumped into her in the hallway.

He remembered the short conversation they shared, and he knew he would not ever forget it.

"_Hi Ginny! Had not seen you in a while! How are you? " he had asked, in a fake happy voice._

"Better than you, I am sure. I am not the one stupid enough to challenge the Dark Lord. Now if you excuse me Potter, I have more important things to do that to talk with you. " she had replied, in a voice as cold as ice.

Harry sighed as he remembered the conversation and all the things that had happened since he had arrived to the Burrow.

_I have just been here for around a day and things have got so complicated I almost wish I am out there hunting horocruxs..._

He sighed again andturned on the muggle radio he took everywhere ( he liked muggle music much more than the music wizards heard...he just couldn't help it) , switched to the station that played songs from musicals and listened to the one that was playing.

**Gray skies are gonna clear up,  
Put on a happy face;  
Brush off the clouds and cheer up,  
Put on a happy face.  
Take off the gloomy mask of tragedy,  
It's not your style;  
You'll look so good that you'll be glad  
Ya' decide to smile!**

He sighed, again, and smiled weakly. He hadn't in quite a lot of time. He just couldn't stop realizing how amazing things were. This were times of war but normal stuff like Christmas were going on. Normal stuff like Fleur and her mother in law discussing Bill's haircut. Normal stuff like Arthur Weasley spending Christmas Eve reading a book on how sockets were made. Normal stuff like Hagrid getting a baby dragon as a present from Charlie Weasley. Normal stuff like…

Suddenly, Harry's thoughts were interrupted.

"FOR MERLIN´S SAKE RONALD! THIS IS SO TYPICAL OF YOU! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS?"

"BECAUSE I WAS BORN LIKE THIS YOU SEE! SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO CHOSE MY BRAINS AND PERSONALITY!"

Harry smiled to his insides. Yep, some things never changed.

---

Hermione Granger entered her room quickly and slammed the door at a red haired boy, that had just accomplished turning his face turning that same red. She cast a locking spell on it and, finally safe, let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"HERMIONE, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR. "

Hermione cleaned her face and contained her tears. She snorted loudly, like saying: make me.

"Hermione please…." Said Ron, with much more calmed voice.

"Get away from me Ronald, please. "she said, in a cold, firm and distant voice.

"Look, I must have over reacted…"he started saying

But Hermione exploded.

"OVEREACTED? I WAS JUST SENDING AN OWL! " She shouted fiercely

He burst too.

"JUST SENDING A BLOODY OWL! IT WAS TO THAT GIT KRUM! "

"IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHO I OWL! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET IN MY BUSINESS? AND WHATS GOING ON WITH THIS OBSESSSION FOR VICTOR? "

"STOP PROTECTING THAT GIT, HERMIONE. I KNOW YOU LOVE VICKY, BUT…"

"BUT WHAT? IT IS NONE OF YOU BUSINESS WHO I TALK WITH! "

"YES IT IS MY DAMN BUSINESS! ALL THAT HAS TO DO WITH YOU IS…" he stopped. How could he be so stupid?

The door opened and a red eyed Hermione appeared, making signs for him to pass.

"Continue what you were saying. How it is your business? "

"Oh oh"-Ron thought-"I am screwed. "

"Well emmmm…I mean, the bloody git could be…"

"Language, Ronald"- she said eyeing him coldly

Oh god. Why is she so cute when she is mad? Why is she so beautiful? Why is she…stop it Ron. Concentrate.

"What I mean is that maybe the Bulgarian national idiot…idol could be a spy. "

"A spy? "- she said, almost laughing.

He nodded.

"And? "She asked

"Well, he could try to get information from you about Harry…and….I don't know what else. I just say you should, erm, stop talking to him. " he said, regretting he had ad he finished.

"What! are you crazy! YOU CAN´T CONTROL ME! "

Ron knew what he had to do when Hermione started calling him crazy. He had to do what he did best in life: Escape.

"Um, ok, if you say so. " And he walked quickly towards the door, but stopped when he reached it.

"Oh and Hermione, sorry. I am really sorry. I will try not to bother you so much, you are right, it is not my business who you owl…or who you love. If you love him, it is your choice, and I will respect that. "

He said all that in a strange voice, very quickly. He turned his back to her and left the room.

Hermione was startled and kind of angry. _Why do he always get things wrong?_

Knowing that he wasn't there anymore, she whispered in between her sobs:

"But…I don't love Victor, stupid…I love you. "

**Please review so I can keep on writing! I want to know if you like the beginning! Suggestions and critics are welcomed too…but not to harsh critics, please, it is my first fic, remember:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was Christmas day. Harry had just woken up and put on his glasses. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to being surrounded by very bright orange. He looked to his right, the bed in the other side of the small room. Ron was sleeping and snoring loudly, and kept moving…his face looked kind of angry and sad, Harry realized he wasn't having a nice sleep.

Well, after the fight he had with Hermione last night, I am really not that surprised… 

Harry grinned. He took his wand and conjured a jug filled with water…with cold water.

He stood besides his friend and poured all the water on Ron's head. The consequence was instant.

''What the hell?!'' He yelled, as he sits up.

It took him a few seconds to realize, and he looked at a laughing Harry, surprised.

''What on bloody earth is wrong with you, mate? '' He asked, angry.

''Well, you were asleep…I was awake…and I was bored. '' Harry said, trying to contain tears from laughing.

''And you just couldn't act normal and shake me while telling me to wake up?''

''No…it would not have been fun that way. '' He added, trying to sound serious, as if he was telling him the most obvious thing in the world.

Ron glanced at him coldly.

''Idiot.'' He said, but he couldn't help smiling.

Harry regained composure.

''Sorry Ron. I will remember not to that again…soon. Kidding, Kidding. He said, as he received a killing glare from Ron. Trying to change the subject, he continued talking. Well, Merry Christmas! Aren't you opening your presents? ''

''Right, …presents! Lets see…'' he said as he went through his pile.

The room was silent for about 5 minutes, except for the sound they made as they broke away the parcels.

''So...what have you got? I haven't got much, as usual…the Dursleys didn't send a thing, not that I expected something anyway… I think the most interesting thing I have received are the pyjamas Dobby made me…putting aside, of course, the pink photo frame with a picture of Romilda Vane…God, that girl is so annoying…Thanks for the book Ron, but I think I know enough about the Chudley Cannons…''

''When you finish reading _All that is and isn't needed to know about Chudley Cannons _I can assure you that you will realize you really don't know a thing about them. Oh and thanks for the wand care kit. I hope that will help mine, since it hasn't been working well lately…I know I'm supposed to clean it every once in a while, but I really didn't knew that if you didn't it was going to work bad… anyway, thanks. And about my present, I am really expecting that you read it…it is really interesting…and…what are you laughing at? '' He said, as his voice turned a bit offended.

''It's that I wasn't expecting you to give me a book, that is more like Hermione, I thought you hated books, but here you are, encouraging me to read, just like she does, but…'' he said laughing, but he was interrupted.

''Talking about Hermione, did she give you a present? '' He said trying to sound normal, but failing and sounding nervous and anxious.

''Yes. Why wouldn't she? Has she not given you one? '' He said with a surprised tone.

''Um…no… ''he said, sounding sad, as he went through his pile

''I am joking Ron. I haven't got one either. She told me yesterday in the morning she wanted to give them herself. ''

''Well, after what happened, I am sure she wont give me mine. She must have burned it. I don't blame her, though. I was so stupid I would compare myself to Krum, but now that I think bout it, Krum never managed to make her cry… I am such a bloody idiot.''He said, as he grabbed his pillow and buried his head on it.

''Come on Ron. I am sure it wasn't that bad. What exactly happened yesterday? ''

''I caught her sending an owl to bloody Krum. It started as a little argument but all of a sudden we were yelling and she was locking herself in her room. I apologized, but you know, she probably didn't listened. ''

Silence.

''Mate, you realize that you have no power or right over her, don't you? I mean, she can do whatever she wants…''

''Yes… But come on, he is so much older than her, he is going to hurt her, I know it! ''

''You just can't protest when she does things you don't like. She isn't your girlfriend. ''

Silence.

''I know that…''he said, sadly.

''But you wish you were, right? '' Harry said, grinning.

''What? What the hell are you about? ''

''Come on! Accept it! ''

''Accept what? ''

''That you like Hermione! ''

''I don't! She is my best friend! Well, most times…but come on! She is my friend. Only that. ''

Harry stared strongly at his eyes, and his friend finally gave in.

''OK OK…I do. But I hadn't realized until a while ago. Even when I was with Lavender I hadn't realize…even now I kind of want to deny it…How do you know, anyway? For how long? ''

''Oh, I've known for a very long while. Let's say that I know since I know Sirius. ''

''You've got to be kidding me…I am that obvious? How could you know before me? What if she knows? FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK '' he said, burying his head in his pillow again.

''You are not that obvious… well, at the beginning you weren't. I mean, now mostly everybody notices…''

''Including…?''

''No, not her, I think. But anyway…it has been always obvious to me, though. ''

''Why? ''

''Well, just because I know you better than anyone. I was always the outside viewer when you talked to Hermione. I saw how you behaved. And also, there's also the fact that due I am a light sleeper, I have been awaken more than a few times by you saying things such us: Will you really come to the ball with me Mione? Do you really like me Mione? I like you Mione. I love you Mione! '' Harry said this in a mocking tone, struggling not to laugh.

''You've got to be kidding me…damn it, I am such an idiot…no, wait… you are such an idiot! Why didn't you tell me?! ''

''Tell you what? ''

''Tell me that I liked her! ''

''Because I wanted you to find out by yourself… and that was rather amusing and fun to see! ''

''Bloody idiot! What a good friend you are…If you had told me, well, I guess things would be less complicated… ''

''How? I mean, if you had known you liked her, what would you have done? Tell her? Ask her out? ''

''Um…I don't know…I guess… ''

''Ha! Yeah right. ''

''What? ''

''That's a lie. ''

''No its not…I would have done something… ''

''I repeat, would you have told her? Ask her out? I don't think so… ''

''Yeah I would have! If I had known, I would have told her! ''

Harry grinned. Ron didn't like that grin.

''Well… ''

''Well what?! ''

''…you know now. ''

Hermione always woke up early and usually read while lying comfortably in her bed next to Angelina´s. But on Christmas day, she slept until very late. And she would have slept all day through if Angelina hadn´t woken up.

''Hermione…are you up? '' said Angelina, a bit concerned.

''No. '' said Hermione, hopeful her friend would just go away.

''Do you even know what time it is? ''

''Time to sleep? ''

''No, sleeping beauty, it's around noon! ''

Hermione sit up quickly in her bed.

''What? Really? ''

''Yes. Everybody is asking about you. Are you coming down? ''

''Yes yes, sure. ''

''Mione? ''´

''Yes? ''

''Do you consider me your friend? ''

''Lina! Obviously!'' Hermione said, as she reached out to hug her friend

''Then why don't you tell me what's wrong? ''

''What are you talking about…''

''Hermione, we both know that the men specie is kind of retarded…right? ''

Silence.

''They realize things quiet slowly. And they tend to be quite jealous. ''

Silence.

''You've told me a lot of times how you feel about Ron, how you are trying to deny it because it is consuming you. I know you do that because you don't want to ruin you friendship. ''

''Yes…''

''Well, it's too late for that. It's already ruined. ''

''What are you talking about?! ''

''Come on. You are supposed to be the brightest witch of your age. Ok, im just going to say it. Ron likes you. ''

''No he doesn't. ''

''So what about his jealousy? His over-protectiveness? ''

''That is just how he is. Lina, stop messing with my head. If he likes me, we wouldn´t fight and he would have done something about it. And that's the oppositeof what he does. I know I like him, but I have to stop. I don´t how, but I will. It is fine with me just being friends. ''

''But he wants to be more than that! You don't realize because you live in your own bubble, but the way he looks at you…his eyes are full of love. I think you should tell him how you feel. ''

''Are you insane?! No! ''

''Mione, listen to me. I am going to be honest with you. You are pretty screwed up. You only have one option: to tell him. Then, after that, 2 things may happen. He may tell you he likes you too and you would have your happy ending, and he may tell you he doesn't, but you will relieved because you will not be hiding from him anymore, and luckily you will be friends again. But is you don't tell him and just make up with after this fight, it will only time until this happens again. You are smart Hermione. Stop this.''

''But Lina…''

''No buts. I am going now. Fred is waiting for me. ''

She went towards Hermione and hugged her.

''I know it will be difficult, but use your courage. You are a Gryffindor, after all. ''

''Thanks Angelina. Have fun with Fred, wherever you are going. ''

''Bye. Oh, and remember to dress up nicely. Not your usual clothes. Its not that they are ugly, but I think you should look extra good today. Use any of my clothes if you want to. Good luck! ''She said, as left the room.

Hermione stood up and went to the closet.

_Angelina is right. I'm screwed!_

**A/N: I am sooooo Sorry SORRY for not updating for so much time. I had this chapter stored for so long but I was too lazy to edit and finish it off. Sorry! I'll try to update when I can, but I am entering exam time and I have to study…**

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed! You don't know how much it meant to me! Thanks very much!**

**And also thanks to one of my friends that became kind of addicted to my fanfic…as I became to her comic. It is thanks to her I am continuing this fic, because she encourages me sooo much…encouraging is not the right word…she kind of forces me…if she had a gun, she would threaten to kill me… kidding LongLostDream! Anyway, thanks!!!! **

**I hope you like this chapter. Is not that big, and my English is pretty crappy, and so is my grammar…sorry for that! Please review. I will appreciate it!**


End file.
